User talk:Sambrook the otter
Signature Could you bring your image actually into your signature rather than on the page? It makes it look like your picture is part of the discussion when it is not. --LordTBT Talk! 18:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I must apoligize. every thing i have mostly posted er, has not been right. sorry ^_^ Sambrook the otter 22:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't worry Dude, if I can get away with a rat getting stabbed in the gut, describing the flow of blood and the dripping noise it makes when it hits the ground, falling to the ground, coughing up more blood, coughing up a lot more blood, then dying.... Yeah, I don't think the level of gruesomeness (Is that even a word?) is a big deal. Just don't go overboard, like slitting someone open and strangle them with their own intestines or something. By the way, the rat getting stabbed was in my fanfic story Red Tide. Keep it up! I like your story so far. Some random redwall fan Talk! 1:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Does Chains really sound like it was written by a girl (see Laterose's commet and you'll see why I'm asking.) Click here. Haha thanks. Yeah im in the middle of reading your story. I can't imagine a gril writing that. Thanks again Sambrook the otter 02:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ARC Books The Advanced Reading Copies are large paperbacks around the size of a hardcover Redwall book, and usually with all the same cover artwork (except for a small white band on the front saying it is an ARC and not for resale). The first page includes the summary that will appear on the flaps of the dustjacket, and a notice that since it's not the final version of the book, reviewers shouldn't quote from it. Otherwise, it's basically the same inside as the actual published book, except for possibly a few errors here and there that haven't been corrected yet. One more thing is that in my ARC copy of High Rhulain, the illustrations that appear towards the end of the book hadn't been added yet. :--Cornflower Talk! 14:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Story editing Alright, I don't know whether or not you've noticed yet, but I've edited your story. Just know I DID NOT ADD OR DELETE ANYTHING, AND I DIDN'T MESS WITH THE PLOT AT ALL!! All I did was fix typos, add commas when needed, italicized poems, notes, riddles, and stuff. But I hardly did any of that. The reason why I'm, guiltily, starting to think I edited your story a bit too much was that I skipped lines. What I mean is that originally, all of the chapters were one, long paragraph. I wrote like that when I started Chains and I got a complaint. Someone said "It was too hard to read! I kept reading the same line over and over or skipping one!" I'd hate to see that happen to you, so I indented lines. You know, when someone started talking or it changes an idea or setting or something, I indented. Here's what I mean. (Following not taken from your story. Taken from my Red Tide) Original: "And theye were neva seen again." the little otter finished dramatically. On the other side of the small fire, his mates huddled together and shivered in fear. A cold wind blew from deep within the cave they sat in, and the firelight cast wierd, dancing shadows on the walls. The sounds of laughter and feasting outside was lost on their poor, innocent ears. One of the smaller otters poked his head out from beneath the huddle."Neva?" he asked fearfully. The little storyteller grinned cheekily. "Neva eva." he replied. A dreadful silence hung in the night air. The young otters hugged each other tightly and whimpered in fear. Tiller had just told them the scariest story they had ever heard. The tale of the Ghost Ships! A dreadful story about a specteral ship and its terrifying ghost crew. Pictures of eyeless, moaning, green phantom figures danced across their small, innocent minds. Edited: "And theye were neva seen again." the little otter finished dramatically. On the other side of the small fire, his mates huddled together and shivered in fear. A cold wind blew from deep within the cave they sat in, and the firelight cast wierd, dancing shadows on the walls. The sounds of laughter and feasting outside was lost on their poor, innocent ears. One of the smaller otters poked his head out from beneath the huddle. "Neva?" he asked fearfully. The little storyteller grinned cheekily. "Neva eva." he replied. A dreadful silence hung in the night air. The young otters hugged each other tightly and whimpered in fear. Tiller had just told them the scariest story they had ever heard. The tale of the Ghost Ships! A dreadful story about a specteral ship and its terrifying ghost crew. Pictures of eyeless, moaning, green phanto figures danced across their small, innocent minds. See how I skipped lines like that whenever someone new started talking? And isn't the edited one a bit easier to read? That's all I did. No new characters, no addition to storyline, nothing. Just that. By the way, when I was editing, it gave me a chance to really read story and...and... Holy cow! I'm at a loss for words! It is awesome! Keep it up, man! Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Good job!!! I love your story Sambrook! Writen very well. It flows smoothly and you have some incredible word choices. Keep on writing! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Format Alright, I reformatted the new section. One problem though. What did you mean with this sentence? As he walked over to her, he stumbled, crouching, as he paw a paw behind him he came back with it covered in sticky, wet blood. You might want to fix that. I don't really get what your saying there. Alright, enough criticism. That new section was awesome! You can write a fight really well! Plus, I was wondering when you were going to say what Tallborath (did I spell that right?) was, Way to go! By the way, you were REALLY close with the format. In the editing stage, I saw you had indented between speakers. Well, this word system is weird. If you indent once, nothing happens. You have to indent 'twice for it to work. Yeah, it's weird. Keep writing, man! I'm hooked! Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Cue the Q Me too. I have the first chapter drafted. I have a question. Have you ever wondered how Martin knew to write the poem under the tapestry for Matthias to find? All the other clues too. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Signature I was online and I noticed that you had asked how to fiddle with your signature and that your story was having an internal error. Sorry to hear that. 'Fraid I can't help you there. But, I can help you with how to fiddle with your signature. This is what I told Charie Swordmaid It's really complicated. I still don't really know how. I just looked at LordTBT's and Dannflow's signature and went from there. Alright, here's my signature all typed out. Some random redwall fan Talk! Don't ask me what the technical stuff means, cause I don't know. Anyhow, You have to have a picture in mind. Like, mine is Image:Martin002.jpg. Look back at the signature. You can ignore the 'font color' stuff, but if you want to have colored writing... Anyhow, if you want to shrink your picture down, do the following (using my signature): That 35px is what made my picture shrink. It's different for all pictures, but you get the best results between 30px and 45px. Note all of the spaces in | 35px |. If you're off by one space, it won't work. When your trying it out, keep hitting the 'Show Preview' to see how your doing. When your satisfied, Select the whole thing (like you do in word documents, you know, highlight it) and go to edit (at the top of the screen, not part of the wiki) and hit 'Copy'. Then go to 'My prefrences' (It's on the black bar on the top of your screen where it says 'My Talk', 'Watchlist' Log out' and stuff. It's under 'More') Alright, click in the box that says 'My signature' near it, go back up to edit, and hit 'Paste'. That big, long thing you typed should appear in the box. Check the 'Raw Signature' box under it, then go down to 'Save' (It's at the bottom of the page). Next time you do the (~~~~) thing to sign, your pictured signature should appear. Yeah, it's really confusing. That's really all I can help you with, but if you have any questions, write me back. Good luck with fixing your story! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:33, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one man, thanks Sambrook the otter 02:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) New Story Thats exactlly what I was thinking. Should I put the first chapter on or should I wait to write a few more. The first chapter doesnt explain a lot. Readers might get confused. What do you think? Charie Swordmaid Talk! Re: lets see That's good. Oh yeah, I just figured out that the between 35-50px isn't right. Try making your picture a bit larger by making the #px bigger. It's a little hard to see. It's complicated, isn't it? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) That's better (got sick of typing RE) There you go. You got it quicker than I did. It took me well over a week. By the way, don't forget to do the thing where you type out that big, long thing in 'My Signature' in 'My Prefrences' (In case you didn't know, it's under 'More' in the black bar up top) and saving it. If you do that, your new signature will show up when you do the (~~~~) thing. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:20, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-Ordering Hey, I noticed that you had pre-ordered Doomwyte. That's not a bad idea. Would you mind telling me how to do that? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You! I am very glad to to get your feedback on the Redwall Pass-a-Long. I will edit the story as soon as I am able to find time. Also I read your story, it was very good and if you feel inspired enough or feel like it sometime, I would really enjoy it if you could contribute a chapter to the Redwall Pass-a-Long (I'm fairly sure this is a run on sentance). I have sort of monopolized it and it would be good to get some new writers. Truly, Balfour, the Wiley New section I finally am ready to post the next 3 1/2 chapters to Sambrook's Story. thank you for your patience! Tip Your very welome. Just ask. I can give you some tips for editing. Oh, ask Some Random Redwall Fan and LordTBT. They can help you with any problem. Love your story. Keep at it. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction story Right, I started, not finished started editing your story. So far, every little typo, grammar problem, indention, and other stuff up to a certain point (not exactly sure where.) has been fixed. I can't see what's different, but I'm not done yet! Just know I'll finish editing soon. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, you're not being a pest. It's my pleasure :) Oh yeah, and I pre-ordered Doomwyte. Thanks for telling me how to do that! Signature Pic How do you get a pic into the signature? Zaran Rhulain 00:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) k thanks Sambrook's Story THere will be no additions to the story for a little bit because A.) the people who did our flooring messed up big time. B.) School - self explanitory I will write as much as I can during these weeks, but do not expect anything untill oct. 15 -> but, most likely over my fall break will I write another section/ chapters n' stuff. thanks for listening, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC)